finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX allusions
Final Fantasy IX was intended, in many ways, to be a salute to the history of the series, and as such, it is filled with allusions and references to previous games. One of the most apparent is the similarity of the playable characters to the classic job classes of previous games, most notably Vivi to the Black Mage of the original Final Fantasy. Unfortunately, despite the high quality of the translation overall, care was not taken to ensure that all of the various names and references matched up to those used in the previous English-language releases. Because of this, many of the references with which the game abounds are completely missed by the non-Japanese audience. Some examples are included below. This is a list of these allusions organized by game. Allusions ''Final Fantasy *Garland shares a name with a character from the original game. *Mount Gulug was meant to be ''Gurgu Volcano, as seen in the original Final Fantasy, having a similar layout and dungeon music. The name is written in Japanese as グルグ, or "Gurugu". Princess Cornelia, a character in the "I Want to be Your Canary" play, is also named after a location in the original title. *The Pumice item in Final Fantasy IX, which is used to summon Ark, the massive, transforming airship, is known as "Fuyuuishi" (ふゆう石, or "floating stone"). In the original NES version of Final Fantasy, this item was translated as "FLOATER," and was used to lift the ancient airship from the desert. This bond is strengthened by the fact that Ark takes the form of a kind of airship. .]] *At the beginning of the game, during her escape, Princess Garnet's robes bear a strong likeness to the original White Mage. *The four elemental fiends which appear in Memoria are named Maliris, Tiamat, Kraken, and Lich, recalling their counterparts in the Final Fantasy. (In the anglicized version of Final Fantasy, the fiend of fire was called "Kary," although the name "Marilith" was restored in the Final Fantasy Origins version.) *Crystals are a recurring motif beginning with the original Final Fantasy. *When finding the potions to cure Cid, the items refer to the book of Matoya. ''Final Fantasy II *During the 1st interlude in South Gate, the shop near the cable car is named Altair, which shares its name with the town the Wild Rose resistance fled to at the start of ''Final Fantasy II. *The giant boss creature, Hilgigars, was actually meant to be Hill Gigas. Gigas is a common name in the series for oversized humanoids, most frequently seen in Final Fantasy ''and ''Final Fantasy VII, and seen again in Final Fantasy XII. *In Gizamaluke's Grotto, the bells required to open the doors hearken back to the Goddess's Bell from Final Fantasy II which is used to open Kashuan Keep. *Pandemonium was also the name of Emperor Mateus' castle of Hell. *During the player's encounter with Ramuh, they are required to recite a story to him to earn his trust. This story actually describes an incident in Final Fantasy II involving an ice cave and a boulder which prompts one of the characters named Josef to sacrifice himself to save the others. *Cid's wife, Hilda, has the same name of the leader of the Fynn Resistance. *In Lindblum, there is a man named Guy. ''Final Fantasy III *After the world of Terra has been destroyed, at the beginning of disc four and onwards, the player can return to Black Mage Village and examine the gramophone at the Black Mage Village inn. If the player possesses the Doga's Artifact and Une's Mirror, the background music will change to a melody taken from the ''Final Fantasy III soundtrack; Dorga and Une's Theme. This melody continues on until the player leaves the Black Mage Village. *Garland and Kuja's airship of destruction, Invincible, is named after the ultimate airship of Final Fantasy III. *"Une's Mirror" and "Doga's Artifact", can both be bought at the auction house. ''Final Fantasy IV *The dwarves of Conde Petie use the same greeting as the dwarves of ''Final Fantasy IV (ラリホ, or "rariho"). However, the original saying "Lali-ho" was changed to "Rally-ho" in Final Fantasy IX. It can be explained, since "L" in Japanese is "R" in English. These mistranslations are common throughout the series. 's Tetra Master card]] *Namingway appears as a Tetra Master card. *Eidolons also appear in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV, though this is somewhat of a reverse homage. *Cid's last name is "Fabool", which is a homophone for the kingdom of Fabul from Final Fantasy IV. *Upon arriving in Lindblum for the first time, if you search the area that Steiner was just in during the ATE as he leaves the Inn, you will find a sign towards the Northwest part of this area called Polom's Action Figures; this a combination of the names of Palom and Porom, the twin mages of Final Fantasy IV. *One of Freya's ultimate weapons is called "Kain's Lance," which is a reference to Final Fantasy IV's Lancer, Kain Highwind. *Zorn & Thorn have the ability to use Twincast, the same ability of Palom and Porom. During a battle against them, they give each other the power to cast Flare and Meteorite (Comet). *The Hilda Garde 1 strangely resembles the Lunar Whale of Final Fantasy IV. *Garland's role is very similar to FuSoYa's, they even bare a slight resemblance. They both watch over sleeping souls of an alien race and are related to the main hero of their respective games. In a cruel twist of fate Cecil was brought up as the adoptive son of the King, whereas Zidane grew up as a Thief under Baku and Tantalus, but ultimately both became Kings. However, the biggest difference between Garland and FuSoYa is that they're alliance is opposite one another. *The description shown on the item "Une's Mirror" says: "The body perishes but the spirit lives on." This is very similar to what Zemus said after being defeated by FuSoYa and Golbez. *Zidane and Kuja, who are both brothers and come from a different world, somewhat mirrors Cecil and Golbez's relationship. ''Final Fantasy V Tetra Master card]] *The "Eternal Harvest" theme played at during a cutscene in Cleyra bears a resemblance in melody to the song "Harvest" from ''Final Fantasy V, the difference being the actual pitch of the melody. *Much of the melody heard in Kuja's Theme is heard in the Final Fantasy V song "Slumber of Ancient Earth". *Upon Cornelia's death scene in the "I Want to be Your Canary" sequence, the player's death theme from Final Fantasy V is heard combined into the play's music. *The Moogle theme from Final Fantasy V was remixed for the background music at Mognet Central. *Boko has a Tetra Master card, and the images greatly resembles his original sprite. *Another Tetra Master card of an airship also has an image that resembles its Final Fantasy V sprite. *Freya's Lancer ability first appeared in Final Fantasy V. *In Final Fantasy V, Softs could be used to instantly kill enemies made of stone. This was also added to Final Fantasy IX. *Gilgamesh, an antagonist of Final Fantasy V, appears as a four-armed man in Treno. *Tantarian, the book monster in Alexandria, resembles a Page 64, while the cover resembles a Page 256. Both were "book monsters" Final Fantasy V's ancient library. *Exdeath's ultimate attack is called "Grand Cross". Necron also uses the attack in Final Fantasy IX, though it slightly differs. ''Final Fantasy VI *The Eidolon, Madeen, is mis-Romanized as well. It was meant to invoke the name of ''Final Fantasy VI's Maduin (which, in the original Japanese versions of both games, was written as マディーン (Madiin)). Incidentally, the slightly-nonsensical name of its attack, "Terra Homing," was also intended to be "Terraforming." *In Lindblum, the characters may encounter an old man named Locke, possibly a reference to Locke Cole. *The way Kuja throws Garland out of Pandemonium's Platform is reminiscent of the way Kefka throws Emperor Gestahl out of the Floating Continent. *Many character traits are shared between Beatrix and Celes Chere, one of the main protagonists of Final Fantasy VI. They were both incredibly powerful, loyal knights working for the enemy (Brahne and Gestahl, respectively), who question their actions after fighting in battles. They both come to their senses and begin to fight for the forces of good. *Mog is the name of Eiko's Moogle friend, as well as the Moogle that joins the party in Final Fantasy VI. *The floating eyeball monster, commonly known as Ahriman in the more recent games, was changed back to "Veteran", it's Final Fantasy VI name. *Beatrix's ability, Shock, was the name of General Leo's command in Final Fantasy VI. *Flare Star, an attack used by Ozma and Trance Kuja, originated in Final Fantasy VI as one of the Atma Weapon's attacks. ''Final Fantasy VII * If the player examines a large, familiar looking sword in the Lindblum Weapons Shop, Zidane will say "I once knew a spiky headed guy who had a sword like this...," a reference to Cloud Strife, the protagonist of ''Final Fantasy VII who carried a large sword named the 'Buster Sword'. * After Alexandria has been destroyed, a flower girl can be seen talking to one of the Knights of Pluto (named Pluto Knight VII) outside of the church and when you address her, she replies "he's cute, but not exactly Mr. Personality". The knight remarks that he's lucky to have found such a beautiful girl here. (a reference to Aerith and Cloud of Final Fantasy VII). *In the airship crash site in the Evil Forest, Tantalus' band begins playing "Rufus' Welcoming March" in an Active-Time Event, with little changes. *Several notes in the battle music during the play sound similar to Final Fantasy VII's Highwind theme. *There is a little girl in Lindblum named Elena. *Steiner and Beatrix both have an ability called "Climhazzard", one of Cloud's second level Limit Breaks. *Hades, a summon in Final Fantasy VII, was turned into an optional superboss. *Chocobo footprints on the world map are used to call Chocobos in Final Fantasy VII, and a similar way in Final Fantasy IX. *In the minigame "Mog's House" in Final Fantasy VII, the Moogle's favorite food was Kupo Nuts. In Final Fantasy IX, they appear as an item to feed a Moogle, and they remain a Moogle's favorite food. *Moogles in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy IX make similar "Kupo" sounds. *During the play in Final Fantasy IX's ending, Marcus says "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!", referring to Cloud and the protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. *Again during the play Marcus is completely covered in a black robe and hooded so you cannot see his face. This looks very similar to what the Sephiroth Clones wear. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Steiner's "Darkside" first appeared in ''Final Fantasy VIII, and has the same effect. *Squall is mentioned. (See above section.) *Freya's White Draw skill is similar in use and effect to the Draw ''skill from the previous game. Final Fantasy Tactics *A large number of equipment names and abilities are taken straight from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. *In Disc 4, one of the people in Treno is named Worker #9, a reference to Worker-7-New and Worker 8. *There is quest to achieve all the Zodiac Stones. When you show 12 of them, you must find another one. It's clear reference to story of Final Fantasy Tactics and Snake Zodiac. *Freya's ability, "Reis's Wind", is named after Reis Duelar of Final Fantasy Tactics. *Another of Freya's abilities, "Cherry Blossom", was Cloud Strife's 8th Limit in Final Fantasy Tactics. *Many of Steiner's sword skills are named from Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals *The game's title, as seen on the title screen with the metal globe containing a crystal, is reminiscent of the title for the ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals OVA. Other Games ''Vagrant Story'' *The barkeep, and later mini-theatre owner, in Alexandria shares the same name and hair style of Ashley Riot, Vagrant Story's protagonist. ''Chrono Trigger'' *When Cid Fabool IX is transformed from an oglop into a frog on Disk 3 of Final Fantasy IX, his frog form greatly resembles the character Frog from Chrono Trigger. ''Chrono Chross'' *Zidane's "Thief Swords" greatly resemble Serge's double-bladed swords. *Fargo's ship in Another World is called the "S.S. Invincible". ''Parasite Eve'' *''Final Fantasy IX'' also has a reference to another Square game, Parasite Eve, with the two owners of the synthesis shop in Lindblum, Torres and Wayne. Also, in Parasite Eve Torres dies, but in Final Fantasy IX, Torres is merely badly injured after Alexandria attacks. The two of them also have a skirmish which is practically the same as the "Safety vs. Power" lecture overheard when first entering the NYPD weapons room. Others From television shows, other video games, and movies. *In Lindblum, a man near the air cab station will say "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!", a quote from Star Trek. *Necron's quote "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering", originally belonged to Yoda in Star Wars: Episode 1. *The fountain inside Lindblum Castle, upon interacting with it, mentions, "...Looks like there's no place to put the medal here." Since there are no puzzles, plot points, or anything else in the game related to this fountain, it can be assumed this is a direct reference to Resident Evil 2. *The fighting sequence between Alexander and Bahamut bears a resemblance to a scene from the anime Macross. *There are numerous Shakespearian allusions throughout, including the name of the Prince of Burmecia and the play I Want To Be Your Canary. The author of these plays, Lord Avon, is a direct reference to Shakespeare himself who was referred to as the "Baron of Avon". Allusions